


The Ones Who Fall

by SalaiaWolf



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Character Death, Depression, Different respawn mechanics, Gen, Gore, Grian is a baby, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Major Character Injury, Paranoia, Racism, Winged!AU, minecraft personas ONLY, not for the feint of heart, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaiaWolf/pseuds/SalaiaWolf
Summary: Grian, Iskall and Scar end up in a weird world where everyone is so talented! The three carry actual wings on their backs, and were a fascination to everyone!When Xisuma found them, he welcomed the three to their world with open arms!Little did they know that some other hermits had been less than happy with the new comers traversing on their lands
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Things Are Starting..

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first work here, and it is, to say the least, very self indulgent.
> 
> Quarantine has been killing my mental health and I’ve been feeling numb and not really okay, so this is a way for me to express my frustrations!
> 
> TW: If you are easily frightened, dislike gore, hate seeing others in pain, and are triggered by large amounts of physical violence, this is not the story for you! Please take the time to click off of this story as to avoid any mental breakdowns! Keep yourself safe and if you think this may trigger you in any way, please dont read!

Things have recently been getting really, really tough.

To keep things short, Grian was one of the only ones in the whole server who had actual wings instead of Elytra that most had. He, Iskall and Scar are the only three who had actual wings.

This pissed a few of the other hermits off, a lot. They found it unfair that three people were aloud to fly freely without having to worry about firework rockets. Who were these hermits?

Grian had no idea.

He thought everything was going okay and that everyone, even Xisuma, was okay with them and accepted them. Afterall, if a moderator accepted the three of them, surely everyone did as well?

That was the hope anyways.

Grian, at the moment was at the Commercial District on the Mooshroom island everyone agreed would be the area for shops and the like. He was in awe, who knew that random people had had just met within the past few months were so talented?! He was stunned, especially at Cubfan’s quartz shop, that no one knew was an actual shop. The end crystals surrounding the shop were mesmerizing and almost hypnotic in a way.

It didnt help, however, that Grian was naturally mischevious. He absolutely loved playing pranks, even if they caused property damage. He didn’t really understand how pranking in this world got taken, and did not really get why some hermits got so mad when some TnT exploded in their bases.

Grian payed no mind to their anger, amounting it to initial frustration.

He wandered the district, humming a soft tune. It was the middle of the night, not worried about mobs because of the Mooshroom island, it was peaceful.

The air was cool, the slight breeze, and the salty smell coming from the ocean completely calming him. He looked around as he spread his wings and flapped hard, excellerating himself into the air with extrordinary strength, spinning a few times, smiling brightly all the while. His dirty blonde hair flowing beautifully in the air. He stayed in the air for a few moments, taking in the view. 

The silver moonlight bouncing off his wings, almost making them look luminescent. His red jumper looking almost black in the night. He then looked at the ground and smiled, before carefully flapping to the tallest mushroom tree he could find, landing gracefully.

Grian sat down, looking at the ocean as the moon reflexted wonderfully off the shiny surface. His eyes shined with wonder, watching every little thing around him, there was so much to appreciate.

Xisuma had given him a wrist watch that all the other hermits had that allowed everyone to communicate through almost like a group chat. Xisuma was so kind and generious to him, Iskall and Scar. Grian expected hostility when he and his friends stumbled upon this world.

After zoning for a few minutes, Grian perked up, hearing a noise nearby. He looked around, standing up and stretching. He just lended the noise to a Mooshroom, not paying much mind to it in general.

Grian then stood, stretched for a second, then pushed off the mushroom tree into the air and by the sea, getting down and flying by the ocean surface. He smiled, looking at his reflection as he dragged his hand through the water, watching the dolphins following him from under the water. He played around with the dolphins from above the water, enjoying himself for a solid hour.

What came next however, was not what he expected...


	2. And so They Went (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World building, backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter and the next one will all be world building and backstory, then after that we will get back to the juicy present, where all the tags will definitely come into! 
> 
> Also you guys asked for longer, so i basically quintupled the last chapter and had to stop myself from writing (Because i have issues with continuous writing).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Iskall…” Grian said, annoyed with the other winged man. Iskall chuckled at Grian’s annoyance.

“It’s only a little further bros, I promise.”

“Man, I’m starting to get tired...” Said another man, yawning as he was still in his robe and slippers.

It was early morning, around 9 am and the sun was just above the horizon line. It may be early, but the sun was still super bright, reflecting off the occasional pool of water below them. The sky was a nice shade of baby blue and completely clear, not a cloud in the bright sky. The three had been flying for what seemed like hours. Grian and Scar were flying behind Iskall, as that morning they had been woken up almost abruptly by the Swedish man. He told them that they had found a portal, a portal that went to somewhere wonderful. He explained that this wasn’t like anything they had seen before.

The three were from a world that was very similar to the world of Hermitcraft, however they did not have access to any other dimensions like The End or the Nether. Their civilization was simple. They lived among other winged people. These winged people, called The Avians, had built cities and towns so high in the air that you couldn’t see them from the ground. They were avian after all and depended on flying to survive. The avian people had never heard of portals, only wives tales of them. They had never been a reality, though the civilizations have tried time and time again under the radar unknown to the majority of The Avians. The fact that Iskall ‘found’ a portal is skeptical at best. Grian and Scar both had their doubts but didn’t express them out of sheer curiosity.

The Avians’ civilizations made up a total of 5 districts; Gruem Skary, Acrijan, Sheonia, Faswaria, and Gowhax. All 5 districts were in the air, 4 of them surrounding Greum Skary, all of them pointing north, south, east and west. Gruem Skary was, more or less, the capital of the 5 districts, despite them all having their own governments. Gruem Skary was written to be the first district founded by The Ancients, the ancient Avians, and only decendants of The Ancients were petitioned for government, as the bloodline of The Ancients were carefully preserved and well documented through the years.

There were 5 different families, 10 different Ancients and another 20 less important Ancients that would start the common bloodlines. At least, that’s what The Avians of today know. The first family, run by Gruem Skary and her husband Varic, founded Gruem Skary, and with the help of other families built the other four districts. Acrijan was the north facing district, founded by Brydi Acrijan and her husband Naero. The south facing district, Sheonia, was founded by Qihana Sheonia and her lover Daetoris. Faswaria was the east facing district, started by Daynore Faswaria and their husband Yinric. And lastly, Gowhax was founded by Torphine Gowhax and her girlfriend Qina. These 10 names would go down in Avians history.

No one quite knows how The Ancients came to be, but who cares? Certainly not them, they are just thankful to be alive and a well-off society.

Each district had a different ‘race’ of people living there, due to the different families living on their own, people of Gruem Skary tended to have pitch black hair and wings, though the occasional grey wasn’t uncommon. People of Acrijan tended to have a dull blue color to their wings (much like Cyan Terracotta) and darker hair, but more browns than blacks. They also tended to have natural highlights and freckles. The people of Sheonia often had medium grey wings, with white spots all around their feathers. Similar to Acrijan’s people, they tended to have freckles and semi-dark hair with natural highlights. Faswaria and Gowhax had very similar peoples, both having off-white wing colors, with very light-colored hair. The difference? Their eye colors. Faswaria’s peple had bright, starking yellow eyes, while Gowhax people had pink eyes.

Our three Avians were all from different districts, but had become friends because they were all infamous builders that ended up having to work together on a few projects commissioned by the Gruem Skary government, but where were each of them from?

Grian was from Sheonia, having almost light coloured grey wings, the occasional white spot here and there with his dirty blonde hair, Iskall was from Gruem Skary, his wings a very dark grey with hair to match, and Scar was from Faswaria, sporting cream colored wings and grey hair, with his bright yellow eyes.

It has been roughly 2 hours since Grian, Iskall, and Scar started flying, as they arrived at a mountain. This mountain was particularly overbearing. It was so massive! It stretched farther than the horizon line and went nearly as high as they could see! They stopped in awe of this mountain, having never seen such a massive thing before. Iskall smiled, turning to the two behind him, were had their jaws dropped in complete awe.

“The portal is just in there” said the dark winged Avian, pointing behind him to a very large cave opening, one that didn’t look quite natural. Grian just stared.

“Iskall… how in the world did you find this?!” Scar proclaimed, causing Iskall to laugh

“I was sent out by the Gruem Skary government to gather materials for our next big project, something about farms. I flew out here, found this mountain, and while I was exploring it, BOOM! I found this epic portal!”

“Geez dude…” Grian muttered, though his mouth slowly turned into a smile.

“Race ya!!” he proclaimed as he suddenly flew off toward the cave, the other two Avians, shocked, raced after Grian, smiling all the while as the three flew into the cave. Eventually, after 5 minutes of just flying, the cave finally got too small to fly through. Grian was the first to land and start booking it, Scar and Iskall keeping pace behind him. Grian halted, being hit with an odd opening, a building style he had never seen before. It was sloppy, haphazard and made with a stark white block that Grian, Scar and Iskall have never seen before. Everyone, except for Iskall who has already visited this place, stared in wonder at this new block. Grian almost instantly went into psycho-analysis mode and started looking at every little aspect of this weird block, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for the expert builder. He had his tools on his person as per usual, and first tried to break the block without any tools, finding that wasn’t the case, he assumed that it took a pickaxe to break, as most solid blocks do. He retrieved his pickaxe and easily mined it, before examining the block more in silence, not listening to what Iskall was telling Scar. Something along the lines off ‘this portal leads to a different world’ or something of the sort.

Eventually, the other Avians tore his attention away from the odd block to motion to the portal, which made the builders eyes go even wider. This portal was in a large circle shape, sitting flat on the ground, having curves and everything. It was made from a very dark purple block with illuminating veins pulsating through the entire block. It was gorgeous! The portal itself had three blocks on its axis (N, S, E, W) and three diagonals connecting them, so the portal was solid. It was the only thing lighting up this entire room, which wouldn’t have been obvious if it hadn’t been glowing profusely because of this odd portal. The center of the portal was a deep blue color, almost like the bottom of the sea. This blue color had weird particles all around it, adding to the light it was already giving off. All three of them stared in awe, even Iskall. They looked at each other in shocked silence, wondering what to do next. Grian took a deep breath.

“How else are we going to know what’s on the other side if we don’t jump in?” He propositioned, to which the other two nodded. They stared at the portal again, before slowly grabbing each other’s hands with Grian in the middle. They stepped onto the weird block, unsure if it was even solid. They nodded to each other once more before hopping into the portal, literally jumping.

Everything went dark…?

Yeah, no.

After the three jumped into the portal, they stood there for a few seconds, dark blue clouding their vision as they started to feel nauseous. When they re-opened their eyes, they were laying on stone hard ground, still very nauseous. Grian groaned, sitting up very slowly as he held his head, trying his best not to throw up his breakfast. With the world spinning, he carefully stood up, seeing that Iskall and Scar were completely out of it. Iskall landed on his face (as usual) and Scar was sprawled out on his back. Grian huffed as he went over to Iskall first and flipped him over, sitting him up against a wall so he wouldn’t feel so terrible when he decided to come out of his daze. Doing the same to Scar, he decided he was going to explore the area. It was almost identical to the one they had just gone through, except the portal was on the ceiling instead of the ground. Grian found more of the haphazardly thrown together white block that was by the other portal. It was still so intriguing to look at since it was so new. They were still in a cave which was being lit solely by the portal. Grian patiently waited for his two friends to get back to being themselves before walking out of the cave with them. This cave, however, was a lot shorter and way less cramped, and it actually looked nice. Scar, who loved melding terrain, seemed happy enough with the decoration job. Grian smiled as they emerged at the surface. They all stared, confused as they were hit with so many things at once!

It didn’t take long, however, for someone to land in front of them, threatening them at sword point.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. And So They Went (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and intimidating person shows up, will they be friend, or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh BOY it has been a hot minute. I am so sorry it took me like 7 months to update this? i lost motivation since i couldnt think of what to do, but thanks to my friend Eli i was able to find out what i was going to do with this!

“Who are you and how did you get here?!”

An angry voice shouted at the three Avians, holding all three of them at sword point. This immediate aggression cause Grian to jump backward in fear, tripping and falling onto his back. He let out a yelp in pain. Iskall and Scar pulled their swords off their hips and stepped in front of where Grian had fallen, challenging the person in front of them, glaring angrily all the while.

The person standing in front of the Avians was… odd looking to say the least. He looked like the winged people, but without wings. The man was on the shorter side, standing roughly 5’8”. His skin was tan like spruce wood and his eyes were large, but not unnaturally so. His expression was angry, as he stared down Scar and Iskall. The man adorned a white t-shirt, the front tucked into a worn pair of blue jeans with gold chains on the legs going from front to back. He also was wearing a red headband, a choice that made him stand out. The man also wore an odd-looking pair of wings; yet they didn’t necessarily look like wings. They were an odd color of silver, had no feathers and seemed to be radiating a slight glow of purple. They were also hooked around his chest like a sturdy backpack. His sword was also weird looking. It was a dark and dull purple-looking metal that was glowing the same purple as the mans ‘wings.’ It was also _extremely_ sharp.

“Well?! How did you get here?!” The man in front of the Avians demanded. His voice was high-pitched, yet scratchy and a little all over the place. Scar and Iskall looked at each other, and nodded as they lowered their weapons, trying to seem like less of a threat it would seem. Scar looked at the man directly in the eyes, and calmly told him

“We don’t know how we got here”

“You don’t know how you got here?” The man questioned, still having his sword raised in an offensive stance. He was still appearing hostile toward the winged people. Iskall and Scar just looked at the man, when Scar turned to help Grian up. The first thing the odd man noticed was their wings. They weren’t taped on, they weren’t sewn onto their clothes, they seemed attached to their backs. The man blinked as he stared, bouncing from Grian’s light grey wings with white spots, to Scar’s cream-colored ones, to Iskall’s dark grey/almost black ones. He lowered his guard slightly as he stared at them. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when he heard his name behind called from behind and above him. Scar got Grian up as the odd man turned to look up behind him.

Down came another man, though this one looked a lot different. He glided down from the sky, landing gracefully in front of the first odd man. This man wore a dark red armor suit, hiding most of his body. It was obvious, however, that he was quite muscular under the suit of armor. The man’s face was hidden by a helmet, and only his eye area could be slightly seen through the red-tinged vision. The helmet had cream-colored wires that extended from the sides of it, looking almost like feelers or whiskers. Even through the visor he looked older and more grizzled than the first man. His voice, when he spoke, _did not_ match what he looked like _at all._

“Alright Bdubs” the new man said, addressing the other. “Care to explain to me why you were threatening our new guests?” The red man asked the other. The man in the white shirt, supposedly named ‘Bdubs,’ hesitated. He solemnly looked down and thought for a second before trying to respond.

“I… I just thought-”

“You thought they were a threat?” to which Bdubs slowly nodded

“Yes.. Sorry X” Bdubs said softly, regret lingering throughout his voice as he avoided eye contact with the other man, named ‘X.’ X put his hand on Bdubs’ shoulder, probably smiling sweetly under his helmet, though it was impossible to tell.

“Its alright Bdubs, you just wanted to defend our land. That commendable of you” X told Bdubs, slightly praising him. That cause Bdubs to smile, a bright, wide, and toothy smile. He appeared dorky and immature in that moment. “Now” X said as he turned to the three winged people “Welcome to the land of Hermitcraft. My name is Xisuma, but most people call me X. This is BdoubleO100, and most people just call him Bdubs” Xisuma introduced him and Bdubs to the three of them. Grian looked at them and blinked. He stepped forward and smiled brightly.

“Hello, I’m Grian” he said, putting a hand on his own chest in testimony. He then motioned to Scar “that’s Scar” and then motioned to Iskall “and that’s Iskall.” Iskall and Scar looked at Grian awkwardly, then nodded, saying a small greeting to Xisuma and Bdubs. “So… What’s a Hermitcraft?” Grian continued, a confused look plastered on his face. Xisuma chuckled at this.

“It would be better if we talked somewhere else. Come” Xisuma said as he started walking. The Avians looked at each other and shrugged as they followed Xisuma. Bdubs scoffed and followed behind them, falling a bit behind because of not keeping the same pace. Grian looked around the strange area, mushrooms being crushed underneath his feet. There were so many buildings sitting on top of this odd purple/grey mushroom colored block. Grian so badly wanted to pick some up just to analyze it and find out what it was. The curiosity was almost killing him. After around 5 minutes of walking, they all walked into a large building, a large building with a massive diamond pile in the center. The walls were lined with an odd white block, some bricks and a cream-colored block. Grian, Iskall and Scar all collectively stopped in their tracks, amazed and wondered by the slight in front of them. This building was beautiful! Xisuma turned, facing them and chuckled at their amazement.

“Amazing isn’t it? This is the Town Hall, it was built by Bdubs mostly, with help from some other Hermits, like Etho and Impulse” Xisuma explained, looking around also. Grian was the most star struck. He absolutely loved the build style and was so tempted to take all of the odd blocks and examine them. After Scar, Iskall and Grian quit gawking at the building, they were taken to a room off to the side which was a designated meeting room, even though it was mostly empty except for a table and some chairs. Xisuma motioned for the three of them to take a seat, which they did eagerly. Bdubs sat two seats away from Xisuma, but still far enough away from the Avians to keep a distance. “So,” Xisuma started “This is Hermitcraft, a world where a bunch of different people live all around the world, and build extraordinary things, like large redstone contraptions and mega builds that take months to complete.” Xisuma was blunt and right to the point, as expected from a man of his nature. Grian nodded, and then looked to his two friends, who both gave a very excited nod. “That’s basically it. The only rules are basically have fun, not stealing, no cheating, and don’t be rude” Xisuma finished

“Understood!” Scar replied

“Yes sirree!” Proclaimed Iskall

“Of course!” Grian finished. Xisuma chuckled as he stood up and reached into an odd-looking chest. It was dark blue, with off-white and green accents, and the top of the lid had a weird eyeball looking thing that was mostly green, with blue outlining the pupil which was black. After a few minutes of digging, Xisuma walked over to the three Avians and gave them each 64 diamonds

“Here, these will help get you all geared up and ready to move into the world as you see fit, okay?” X said happily. The three Avians looked in awe, never having seen such a pretty gem in their life. They all nodded and thanked Xisuma for being so kind to them. Grian walked out first with Scar and Iskall trailing close behind him. Grian then stopped, realizing something.

“Oh, you two go on ahead, I want to ask Xisuma what these odd blocks are” He stated, as Scar and Iskall nodded, flying out of the town hall. Grian turned and walked back toward the meeting room, only to stop in his tracks when he heard Bdubs talking to Xisuma. He pushed himself up against the wall just around the corner and listened in. Grian was never much of an eaves dropper, but once again, curiosity got the better of him.

“X.. are you sure it’s a good idea to let them stay?”

“Sure, they don’t appear threatening and didn’t start breaking things immediately. If they do, we make them leave. It is as simple as that”

“Well, yeah.. but.. they have actual wings! And they came out of nowhere! How do we know they wont abuse that and start stealing our stuff?”

“Bdubs, I bet that if they knew how to get back to their home they would have by now, besides we haven’t had anyone new around since we found Stress and Zedaph 3 years ago”

“…Alright, I hope you’re right X”

Grian then stepped away from the wall, sighing as he relaxed his muscles, and walked into the room, and smiled awkwardly. He wanted to come off as though he knew they were in the room, but not wanting them to think he was eaves dropping on them. That would not be good.

“Hey fellas, hope im not interrupting your conversation” Grian said meekly, embarrassed that he was interrupting their conversatuion, though acting as if he wasn’t listening in

“Its fine! I was just leaving actually” Bdubs declared as he walked past Grian; his tone not happy nor upset, but almost frustrated. It didn’t sit well with Grian, but he brushed it off and turned to X after waving goodbye to Bdubs.

“What do you need Grian?” X asked, his voice sounding tride and true with no other hints of, well, anything. This eased Grian a little bit more simply because it meant that X suspected nothing.

“I wanted to ask you about the materials used to build this place, and the odd.. mushroomy grass outside? There are so many things ive never seen before, including this material” Grian rambled slightly, taking the white block out of his pocket and handing it to Xisuma. Xisuma looked it over while Grian continued to talk. “Back home, we have a few materials that are similar to it, but nothing like it. Our materials aren’t that shade of white and they aren’t as hard to mine. And what is this shiny blue crystal? Its gorgeous! And-”

“Woah woah slow down Grian, you’re talking too fast. First, this block is called Quartz. Its made using an ore that can be found in the Nether. Its called Nether Quartz” X explained, and Grian gave him a confused look.

“The Nether?”

“Yes. It’s a place filled will fire and brimstone, the physical representation of Hell” Xisuma explained briefly “I’ll show it to you once you get everything situated. The town hall is build using bricks, sandstone, and quartz. The plant outside is called Mycelium, it’s a form of mushroom that digs itself into the dirt under it. Mobs don’t particularly like it, so nothing will spawn here. We chose it as our shopping district for that exact reason”

“Oh, so this is a shopping district?” Grian asked curiously, to which Xisuma nodded

“The hermits collect building materials, then build themselves a shop, fill it with stock, and when other hermits need things, they pay the shops for the things they sell. It’s a very mutual system that everyone benefits from, well, if their shop does well that is” Chuckled Xisuma, then looking at Grian. Xisuma waved and hand and started walking out of the stylish building. Grian quickly followed, almost next to Xisuma but still behind him, sort of astonished at his height and build, though he would never admit his amazement out loud.

Xisuma walked outside with Grian, stopping at the top of the stairs to look out amongst the Shopping District. The sight was beautiful. Buildings lined Blackstone streets, lined with smooth sandstone. The grey-purple ground even didn’t look too bad against the chosen road. The buildings were very different from each other, emanating many different build styles and areas of expertise.. and yet it didn’t look too bad. It was orderly, albeit not well planned out. Grian looked out at the amazing shopping district, his eyes glowing with pure astonishment at the wonderful sight. He turned to X, who gave him a small nod. Grian’s eyes lit up as he kicked off the ground, spread his grey wings and flew high into the sky, laughing and yelling of happiness all the while. A booming smile plastered the Avian’s face. His arms spread out wide, not quite matching the length of his wings, but still painting a beautiful sight in the baby blue sky behind him.

He knew, he just knew, he was going to love it here.


End file.
